


But if the prince should suspect

by LyraWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cinderella Elements, M/M, Male Cinderella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraWrites/pseuds/LyraWrites
Summary: Severus Snape had a dream; to be a regular Hogwarts student and to attend a ball. A ball where no one will see how ugly he was nor how poor he was. Luckily he is a master brewer, and can produce the "prince charming" potion.During this night, he catches the eye of one James Potter and spends one magical evening together. But the clock must strike twelve!A shameless Cinderella take!
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 51
Kudos: 277





	1. Once Upon A Time

Snape did it. He saved enough for the last ingredient of the prince charming potion. He smiled as he poured it in. It will only last 5 hours but it would be worth it. He had saved for a whole year to get this ball right. You see he usually never mustered the courage to go to any of the Hogwarts balls because he never had anything formal enough. But he saved enough for secondhand robes, shoes and the ingredients of the prince charming potion (to get one that was already made was quite costly).

With the help of the prince charming potion no one would even know that it was him! He wouldn't get teased for the robes (because everyone would know that he could only afford second hand) and he could pretend to be a normal hogwarts student. He didn't have anyone to go with (because who would want to go with greasy haired Snivellus?) but that was okay. He could be a fly on the wall, or ask someone to dance? Maybe he would be asked! But he didn't want to put too much hope in that. 

He gulped down the potion and waited. CRACK. His hand flew up to his nose! Ow!! For a potion called 'prince charming' the transformation effects were definitely not charming. Over the next 10 minutes his body changed (quite painfully, he added), whitening and straightening his teeth, cleaning his hair, putting colour into his skin adding muscle definition where there was none before. When he was done he looked into the mirror and hesitantly touched his face. 

He could see the faint echoes of himself reflected, but otherwise he was a complete stranger. He grinned. This was perfect!! The cauldron on which he brewed had plenty left but without the proper sealing products he knew that within the week it would be rendered useless. Besides! He only needed it for tonight. He could not carry on like this for his classes. Heck, even tomorrow as his dorm mates would know. He made a mental note to tip it down the sink tomorrow (it was a harmless potion and his dorm mates knew to never drink anything without permission).

He whistled a tune and tied his hair back from his face (something which he never did) and pulled on his Emerald and Saphire coloured robes. He usually wore black but this was a special occasion. The point of it all was to not be Severus Snape! Today he was just another Hogwarts going to the ball.

Everyone from Slytherin had already made their way to the ball so he didn't need to worry about being spotted. Oh he was so happy he practically skipped out (but thought better of it as he didn't want to trip and ruin the robes). 

When he made it to the top of the stairs he almost gasped. The Great Hall was decorated so beautifully. It was like seeing Hogwarts for the first time when he was a child. As he made his way down the stairs people gave him small glances and to his delight, they didn't linger in disgust. When he came to the bottom of the stairs more and more people noticed him and it made him a little nervous. What if he was wrong? What if the potion had worn off early and everyone could see that it was Slimey Sniveling Snape? He touched his hair. It was still clean. Okay, great. He breathed out. 'It is called "prince charming" the potion made him look attractive, this is normal,' he chanted in his head like a mantra. That and 'You are not Snivellous tonight, no one knows.' 

When he got in the music was a little on the loud side but nothing he couldn't handle. He slid himself along the wall and watched as people danced and bopped his head to the music. He saw people dancing, spinning, jumping on the dance floor and basked in their happiness. He looked around and saw people standing around, maybe he would ask one of them to dance? 

He made eye contact with Amalita Abbott and saw her blush. His heart soared. 'YES' he mentally screamed. She was a plain girl, but she was always nice to him, he knew he would have a nice night with her. He breathed in and out a little before he squared off his shoulders but before he could make the move towards Amalita, a figure blocked his path. 

Of course, it was him. With that bloody windswept hair and perfectly symmetrical face. Snape froze up. Why did Potter have to engage him?! Was the universe this cruel to deny him just one good night? He touched his hair to make sure it was clean. It was. He breathed out. Potter couldn't possibly know it was him. 

"Heya, how's it going?" Potter said, smiling a fake smile (Severus could always tell).

Severus was determined not to let Potter ruin his night however and replied with, "Fine, Potter, but if you can excuse me-" 

"Hmm so you know me, but I don't seem to know you..."

Merlin's ballsack! It was clear he wanted Snape to respond. He had not come up with one! "S- Septimus! Septimus Prince." 'What the bloody hell?' He asked himself. Why didn't he give himself a normal name? 

"That's unique, I think I would have remembered that..." Potter eyed him with suspicion. 

"We don't have many classes together!" Snape was in full panic mode. What was he even saying, "I only remember yours because you are on the Quidditch team." Severus was about to side step him, when Potter looped his arm around Severus' shoulder. 

"Look, you clearly didn't come with anybody. Why not join our group?" 

Severus swallowed. What was with Potter and his fake sincerity? 

"I was about to ask Amalita to dance actually..." peering to where he last saw her, it was unfortunate that she had already gone. He sighed. "Thank you for the offer but I wouldn't want to intrude on your dates." Lily was sharp and the fact that he was a 'Prince' would be a telling clue. He was expected to be cajoled but wasn't expecting what came out of Potter's mouth. 

"My date is sick tonight, and my friends all have dates, it doesn't help that one is dating the other, but you would be doing me a favour."

"Is Lily okay?" He blurted out. Stupid, stupid Severus! 

Potter gave his shoulders a squeeze and dragged him towards his friends. "So it's Lily but I'm Potter? Call me James." 

It is official, he has been transported into some kind of alternative universe. Before he knew it he was being introduced to the Marauders. 

"Remus you must have a few classes with Septimus." Cuts in James. 

Remus assesses him and before he could say anything Severus cut in. "Okay, okay you got me! I'm crashing. I'm from the year below." 

James slapped him on the back! "I knew it!! Pay up gents!!" 

The rest of the party grumbled and fished in their pockets for whatever was agreed upon. 

Feeling embarrassed and more like Severus Snape again, he started to back away, maybe he could take back his evening. Before he got 2 steps back he was pulled by the hand back into the group.

"Hey! You are not leaving are you? You are my date for the evening." He winked and pulled him back into the group. Severus hated that he blushed a little and he hated that he wanted to join his tormentors. They seemed like the group Lily had always described. Quick with a laugh, and happy to welcome strangers... even quick witted. 

And so Severus, or should he say, Septimus found himself enjoying his time with the Marauders. Laughing with Sirius at his impersonations of his mother, deep conversations with Remus about the nature elm tree wands, mixing drinks with Peter to find the grossest combination and even hanging with James. James Potter, the boy who took one look at him first year of school and decided to bully him until Lily changed his mind. James Potter, surprisingly, was attentive, kind and happy to indulge him. He even found himself dancing with them. They were high energy, goofy and Severus found himself grinning. 

"You are hella cute when you smile," James yelled over the music. Severus on his part blushed. "Cute when you blush too." Nobody ever called Severus cute before. Well they still didn't, it was Septimus that was cute. 

The music had turned down and into a slow dance. Severus stood in the middle of the dance floor awkwardly. "Better move off the dance floor, hey?" He said but before he could, James pulled them together and they began swaying. Severus's heart pound so fast, he could swear everyone could hear it.

James hand was warm where it clasped his and his body was firm from playing and training quidditch. He wanted to say that it was unfair and that he hated it.That golden boy, arrogant James Potter was all that. Rich, handsome, smart, funny and witty. And that he could have Severus if he wanted. In this instant he was the perfect human that Severus was so cruelly denied. But it made sense. They were foils of each other. Severus could see now that. 

"You have a sad look to you. What's wrong?" 

Severus sighed. "I'm not who I appear to be." 

"What you took an aging potion or something? Merlin please tell me you are ONLY a year below us!" 

James said it with such a ridiculousness to it, that Severus couldn't help but laugh. "Stop, stop! I mean... I'm not usually so nice, " he pointed to his body "and we don't get on. I mean we didn't for a long time but lately-" 

"Septimus, are you panicking?" 

"Yes- a little... a lot! Look we aren't supposed to like each other, you are with Lily!" 

James took a breath, "look can we get out of here?" 

Septimus nodded. And a small walk later they had found themselves at the viaduct courtyard. Severus always appreciated the architecture here. "Sooo..." said Severus trailing off.

"So," James began, "you asked about Lily." A pause. "The thing is... do you ever think about how life is supposed to go?" 

Severus nodded, remembering nights when he asked the universe why he had to be born poor, or with a abusive father and with a mother not strong enough to leave said father. He finally took life by the reigns tonight.

"You think you want something, and you wanted it for a long time, but when you get there it is something completely different than how you think it was supposed to be." 

Severus knew that too well. Look at how tonight turn out for Salazar's sake.

James continued, "it's more complicated and messy and at the end of the day you think 'is it worth it?' 'And what am I doing here?'"

Severus frowned. "But don't you love her? Don't you always obnoxiously yell about how you are destined for one another." 

James, laughed and bumped his body in a friendly manner as if to say "oi". He then ran fingers through his hair only making it messier and blew out a breath. "I thought I did but I think that was just a fairytale I made in my head. I mean that is how my parents met, first day at Hogwarts, mum never gave dad the time of day and they fought like cats and dogs until they got together... and mine is like that... only we keep fighting.

Everything I do annoys her. I am childish and 'rest on my laurels' (Severus knew a Lily quote when he heard one) and I shouldn't spend time in Quidditch as much. And to be honest, she isn't the bright, happy girl I thought she was. I mean she is happy but she is unrelenting and determined and sees a future I don't know if I want... we took tonight to see what we wanted... and I think I have made my decision. Wanna go on a date sometimes?" 

The mad pounding of Severus' heart returned. Salazar! James was talking about him! He choose Severus!! Over Lily Evan's! No one did that! Severus could see James closing his eyes and leaning forward. Oh Lily forgive him, but tonight he was Septimus Prince. 

It was at that point that clock struck 12 and before their lips could meet Severus jumped away. He felt his hair, it was already starting to get greasy. 

"Merlin, sorry James. I got to go!" 

And with that Severus fled the viaduct courtyard, not stopping to hear what the other boy had to say. He didn't stop until he reached his dormitory and then the agonizing change back began. When finished transforming and he glanced at the mirror all he could see was Smelly, greasy, Snivellous Snape. He flung himself to the bed and willed himself not to cry. The night was not how he foreseen it to go at all, but it was beautiful and he could never see to the story of Septimus and James' conclusion.

Little did he know, however, that his wand had fallen on the cobblestone in front of James. James having picked it up looked at it in confusion. For he thought it looked familiar but the wand was rather plain to look at, until you got to the hilt. The design was covered by the grip of the bearer. This wand was very much unlike his own. His had repeating cobweb patterns all over - what you see is what you get. It had a youthful quality despite the cobweb motif, it was like a doodle on a page, where as this was quite a severe but beautiful. When he looked closer he also saw repetitions in the pattern of the hilt, but it was like that of very fancy stone work. It was odd to see how this wand which looked so different to his own but had quite a few similarities to his. 

The magic of the wand sang to him. He waved the wand and found that unlike the airy and light nature of his magic, using this wand was like dark chocolate. Thick, not hard to use but it had some resistance to it. Despite that resistance, it also kept him wanting a little more. It was like an enticing challenge. Like a hard won quidditch match. 

It was unlike using Lily's which was like static. An unpleasant sharp shock that he could never get used to. His mind was set. He will find Septimus Prince and go on a date with him. He couldn't get far without his wand besides. But first he had to break the news to Lily... he pocketed it the wand, and trudged towards the Gryffindor Tower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all should I continue this story? I had intended this to be ended here but my heart goes out to poor Severus. However if you would rather it be left a bit more open ended I am happy to leave this as well.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! Love it, hate it and if so how can I improve? 
> 
> Love ya,  
> Lyrawrites


	2. Mother-Hen Knows Best?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, over 20 comments? You are so amazing!! I am so glad you have enjoyed the story so far and I hope you will enjoy the upcoming chapters over the next few weeks. I will endeavor to update this story once a week. This is dedicated to all those who left kudos and especially to those who left comments! Thank you so much!

Lily sighed, she felt her breakfast unhappily disagreeing with the topic at hand. She knew it was coming. To be honest she had been feeling like it was not working for a couple weeks now. She had asked for the night of the ball (last night) to think things over between herself and James. It was a relief to know that she had made the same decision as James. They were better apart, but it was still emotionally painful.

"Friends?" James suggested, extending out a hand, looking awkward.

Lily looked at it. "We weren't friends before dating, I don't know if we even know how to be friends. Let's just be realistic." The truth always hurts but it saves on more hurt down the track. She didn't shake back.

James let his hand drop. "Always cut right down to it huh?" He said this with a sadness but Lily was feeling raw and snapped back.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

James raised his hands. "I just mean that you prefer to be 'realistic' over nice. Even in these sorts of situations..."

Lily turned her nose towards the ceiling. She was still a little hurt but he wasn't the first to tell her she was too blunt. She wasn't going to apologize for it though. She wasn't going to lead anyone on for the sake of being 'nice' "Look James, I mean we can be cordial but even though the feeling is mutual, I need a bit of time before even considering friendship."

"Yeah, that's fair..." James scratched the back of his head. "But..." Lily can see the breath he took in. "I met someone last night. I was wondering if you would be okay with me asking them out."

Lily felt like someone had knocked the wind out of her. "What?!"

The boy in front of her had the gall to look sheepish at least. "I didn't go to the ball looking for anything, I swear! I was just helping this kid out, Septimus. He didn't have anyone at the ball... plus the Marauders had a bet" this Lily mentally rolled her eyes at. Of course they did, they were absolute children, "but over the night... things just happened."

Lily could feel the blood rush to her face, "SO YOU CHEATED ON ME?!"

"Whoa, whoa! No!! I promise! Nothing happened, he left before we could do anything. I just wanted to let you know... and I didn't want to upset you by dating someone so soon without you knowing..."

"James Potter, what a prince!!"she knew she sounded bitter but she couldn't help herself. Was she so forgettable?

"I would have waited longer!" He said with indignation, "but I need to return this!" He brandished out a wand in Lily's face and it took all of her strength not to gasp.

Severus? She knew that wand like the back of her hand. But she could have sworn he said, 'Septimus' before; besides no amount of cajoling on her end ever made James approach Serverus, there was no way they would have willingly spent a whole night together. But the evidence was pointed in Lily's face.

"Look, I know you are friendly with Septimus," continued James. "He asked about you, asked if you were okay. So I am asking for your... blessing."

Okay she definitely did not mishear that time. She knew that all wands were unique, this had to be his wand. There was something going on here, she needed to talk to Severus ASAP. "Look, give me a little bit of time. Merlin, you sprang it on me. I just need to... figure out a couple of things. I can take the wand off you, and give it to him? I want to hear his side of things."

She saw him frown and pocket the wand in his robes. "I appreciate it Lils but wands are really personal. I don't want to pass it around. It may do something weird to the magic." She physically rolled her eyes at this, James was being his stupidly stubborn self. He just wanted his way.

"How about if I ask for his permission to wand to be passed to me? I will get it in writing and all."

The frown deepened from the man opposite her. "Why couldn't he just come up to me himself?"

"Maybe I need you to wait before dating someone else, besides class starts tomorrow." She replied back with equal stubbornness.

"Hey! I could give a wand back without asking him out you know."

Lily huffed. "Then you can give me the wand, because you don't need to see him?" These retorts were said with icy tones. This was precisely why it could never work between them! James was a stubborn child and nothing she did could change that! Urgh, she wished the boy would just grow up!!

  
Seeing that this was going nowhere, (he had that disuadable look in his eye) she threw her hands up, "fine! Fine! Let me talk to Septimus and see what he wants." And with that she was off to find one Severus Snape.

When she was ushered into the Slytherin common room by Severus she couldn't contain it! "Serverus Snape!! You better explain why on this green earth, does James Bloody Potter have your wand!!" She whisper yelled.

She saw the blood drain away from her best friends face. "Shhh! Lily!! Not here!!!" He looked around with panic and quickly brought her to his dorm, sat them both on the bed before drawing the curtains. "Can you silence us from prying ears... I sort of don't have my wand, as you have noticed."

She sighed and did as she was told. "Okay, now spill! Why does James have your wand and who is Septimus?"

"Lily you are going to be so mad at me. I did something stupid..."

And Lily listened as Severus told the whole tale of the prince charming potion to him attending the ball and his time with James. Her heart tightened. She had just broken up with him this morning, it was still a fresh wound.

"... and then I just bolted! I didn't notice that I dropped my wand! Lily I am so sorry! I know he is your boyfriend and if you don't want to talk to me for a bit, or yell or curse me, I completely understand, I would too if someone came on to my boyfriend-"

"We broke up, just this morning." she cut in and at Severus' guilty face she added. "It was mutual, even if last night hadn't happened for you, I would have made the same decision. So, yes, if I actually liked James I would curse you to next year!" Before he could ask if she was okay she cut him off, "But right now I want to ask... are you okay? How are you feeling... it sounds like a whirlwind." She saw the other boys' small content smile (which he tried to hide) and a seed of worry grew within her. He didn't seem to grasp the gravity of the situation.

"It was... really nice. Honestly, it was even better than what I could have hoped for. Everyone was really lovely to me, and we got on so much better than I expected. I was thinking maybe I should tell them it was me and apologise. Try to put the deception behind us? I worried about it all last night that maybe there is too much history. But the ball... it really taught me that you never know until you try! I mean it is a little much to hope for, but they really understand me... and I feel like I understand them. I know it is stupid to think that you know someone after a night but I saw the good side of them, the one you always said was there. If I don't try, I will never know. It isn't like they can already do worse than they have done before." She saw him take a breath. "As I see it, things can stay the same, or I can try to change my life. Besides I do need my wand back right?"

There was such hope in his eyes and for that Lily's heart broke a little. On the surface however she looked forlornly and reached for her best friends hand and held it. The poor boy. "Severus..." oh how she hated it. She felt absolutely wretched, but someone had to bring him to reality. "I am glad you had a good night, honest, I really am...but life's not a fairytale, yeah? The Marauders aren't demons but they aren't perfect either...James Potter is a shallow, immature and selfish wizard," (she almost said 'prat' but thought better of it), "if he wasn't I would still be with him. And let's not kid ourselves, you want to date him yeah? As soon as you come forward he will hate you for lying him and they will go from ignoring you to tormenting you; possibly worse than before 5th year! Sirius is very likely to publish it to the whole school! He is so callous and unsympathetic. He would do it just for a laugh! Trust me Severus, I know them. I hung out with them for a couple of months." She saw the hope fade from his eyes and was unhappy with herself for it. She hated being the girl who had to shatter the fantasy, another person kicking Severus down, but if she didn't her best friend could get emotionally and physically hurt! People like James Potter, never ended up with people like Severus Snape and it was best that the bubble was burst now.

She brought him into a side hug and rubbed soothing circles along his tense back. "Let me get your wand," she said as a salve to mend the hurt. "Also if you want people to notice you... I have a couple of ideas~" she sing songed gently. She had known Severus for practically all her life. Severus was sensitive and frail, she had to protect him. But if he wanted a boy or girlfriend, she can help.

Severus gave a small sad smile in response, accepted her offer of help and she was glad of it. She ignored the part of herself that was pleased that James and Severus won't be getting together. She was helping Severus and they can start putting this behind them. And so they plotted.

Severus will write a note, asking James to allow Lily to bring him his wand. She should be able to do this by their third class, and it wouldn't matter because tomorrow morning Severus will be in the hospital wing, as Pomfrey will fix the Densaugeo hex, that "the Marauders" hexed him with. This should allow Severus to tidy his dental structure as Madam Pomfrey will fix it back to normal (Lily swore that is how Longbottom fixed his buckteeth in 4th year). Tuesday they will plan to see the perfect concoction for his hair. Also, starting from today he will be put on a hygiene schedule and on a weight gain diet. This was a long time coming! The boy was bone thin and it was high time, he did something about it! She suspected the lack of effort in regards to his appearance stemmed from a belief that no one would want him and she knew in her bones, if he started to take care of himself then someone out there would want him! He just needed to try and believe. 

When they nailed down the plan, Lily walked away feeling proud of herself. She managed to turn a negative into a positive. She practically skipped out of the Slytherin common room and as they said their goodbyes she was glad to see that Severus smiled at her and hugged her goodbye. She was an amazing friend. However, she completely missed the smile falling from the boys lips as soon as her back was turned. Almost instantly his posture slumped and he hid his face behind his curtain of hair.

He was grateful for Lily. She always brought him back to reality. No matter how painful it was. Feeling self conscious and akin to an intruder (even in the Slytherin common room), he went to his bed and finished up the charms assessment due in 2 weeks time. He didn't have much else to do. He glanced at the cauldron beside his bed on the nightstand whilst writing. He should tip it out... but he found himself incapable of bringing himself to do it. It was like admitting that the magic of yesterday was over. He knew he didn't want to let that go just yet. The prince charming potion was harmless sitting in the cauldron, besides. He knew he was pathetic. Before this ball, he would have cursed any one of them without a second thought, now he was conflicted. He was so sure that they were loud, arrogant, asshats who got off on tormenting those weaker than them (and hated that he was counted as one of those)... but they weren't kids anymore. They seemed to have grown, and it appears grown to be people that they liked him for him... but Lily was right, there was too much bad blood between them.

Once finished with his assessment he lay on his back and when he day dreamed of the most wonderful things. He dreamt of sitting in the Gryffindor table at the Great Hall. Discussing muggle motors with Sirius, giving Remus reassuring smiles after the full moon and sharing chocolate with him as well as Peter. But then there was James. James was most peculiar of all. He could almost feel the other boy but not in a physical sense. Severus would never admit this to anyone but it was like he felt the 'core' of James Potter. It was like a stormy day - the wind whipping all around you, as you hurriedly trying to get back home. Grabbing a mug of hot chocolate to observe the lightning and wind ripping through the trees. It had the gravitas that demanded your attention but being light and agile all at the same time. Severus was mesmerised.

Little to his knowledge on the other side of castle, James Potter was thinking about him (whether he knew it was Severus or not was another fact). Judging by the fact that Septimus never came up to him today looking for his wand, he knew that Lily had meddled. He knew what Lily was like, her mile wide overprotective streak and the fact that she made decisions for everyone around her. This drove him crazy when they were together, it was incredibly stifling.

He knew that if he wanted to see Septimus again, he had to be smart. He was hoping to spy him over the breakfast table tomorrow, but the Hall is massive and he wouldn't have any classes with Septimus. So he had decided to tip the odds in his favour, firstly the other boy will need his wand and if he had a replacement... this is where the enchanted notebook came in. It was made for Marauder use, so that the four boys could communicate in whichever class they were in. One only needed to write in the book and it will come up in the other pair (he had of course made sure his and Septimus' would not show up on the other boy's notebooks). It was perfect! It would allow James and Septimus to communicate, and convince the other boy to meet! How he was going to get it to Lily? Well he knew Evans and she could never stay out of it. He would bet three galleons that she will approach him tomorrow at the Great Hall!

James Potter may be loud and arrogant, but it would be a mistake to ever forget how clever he is; not to mention tenacious! Once he had an idea he found it hard to let go. And this, he decided, was how he was going to win over Septimus Prince, despite mother-hen Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so when I began this, I had no idea that there would be a Lily chapter, but as I thought about how to get from point A to point B, I knew that she was key. I hope that you can trust me on this! I promise that James and Severus will interact in the next chapter and start dipping the toe in something called 'vulnerability' and 'trust'. 
> 
> Once again, please leave Kudos and Comments! Have thoughts on Lily? Let me know~ It is literally what keeps my fics going!


	3. Chapter 3

"James, wand please." Came the icy request. 

James sighed into his breakfast pumpkin juice. "Lily I can read, but the answer is no." He crumpled the note and burnt it. He could see the annoyed look on Lily's face and some part of him was happier for it. He knew it was a bit childish, so he tried not to revel in it too much.

"What do you mean, no? It's Monday he needs it for lessons!" Lily gritted out. It was clear this was not going her way.   
  
"He can come up to me if he needs it so bad. Where is he anyways?" He craned his neck looking around.   
  
"You aren’t going to find him here, James.” She said with annoyance rife in her voice. “He’s in the Hospital Wing- just a light case of the densaugeo hex. He will be fine. So, as you can see nothing to worry about!" Lily said with a bite. "I have a note that I can come into first period late to visit him. If you wouldn’t mind!" She said extending her hand out in expectation of a wand.   
  
To her surprise however, James grinned and stood. "Oh that's just too easy then!! "Thanks for that Lily!" He yelled behind him completely missing the horrified expression on the other girl. He dashed to the Hospital Wing, ignoring Lily's request to wait; ignored the shuffling of students preparing to go to class (almost knocking a few of them over). He was a Marauder; a little light truancy was nothing amongst his other great works. As he burst through the doors of the Hospital Wing he felt victorious! Take that Lily! However before he could enjoy victory and start looking for Septimus his glasses flew off his face and left his world ablur. He looked around and he thought he could make out black hair and the vague shape of a boy. He grinned towards him and waved; he had no idea if it was Septimus, but better to be safe than sorry. He could have sworn he saw a small wave back, but before he could say one word he was pulled out of the Wing by the ear and came face to face with one Lily Evans. He heard the door slam behind them. When she let go of his ear, he noticed that she had her hands on her hips, her face was flushed and was she puffing. He looked back to the Hospital Wing trying to derive a plan, but before he could get very far Lily cut in.

“Don’t make me stupefy you James! If he doesn’t want to see you, then he doesn’t want to see you.” 

How had he never noticed that Lily was Circe herself! “Fine, could I have my glasses back please?” he knew defeat when he stared at its blurry face, but like any good General he knew that you had to lose some fronts to win the war. When Lily returned his glasses and while her hand was extended, he passed her the Marauder’s notebook, “Can you just give him this, as a sign of good faith.” Lily pressed her lips into a thin line, and quickly flipped through the book only to find it empty and seemingly harmless. 

"I promise there is nothing bad, my honour as a Gryffindor," he made a gesture around his heart.

Lily looked at him skeptically. “Okay… but that doesn’t excuse you not giving his wand back to him. Now if you don't mind! I want to look after my friend." She huffed and turned her back on to him and entered the Hospital Wing, missing the slight smile that graced James' face. 

The best outcome would have been to see Septimus again and have a good chat with him, but plan A was well underway! He went to class whistling, not even worried about the earful he would get from McGonagall.   
  
While all this was happening outside the Hospital Wing the boy inside it didn’t quite know what to think. One moment James Potter was grinning like a mad man, waving at him, the next he was pulled away by his best friend, only to have said best friend return flustered and blustering. “How did I ever date that insufferable man-child?” 

Severus decided not to answer given her very recent break up and his current feelings towards said person, instead he asked, “Did you get my wand?” 

Lily gave a deep sigh. “Sorry Sev, James is being stupidly stubborn. But don’t worry, once he gets it through to his thick skull, he will return it. He is just being… James…” She finished lamely. Severus knew what she meant though. James was one of the most single-minded individuals he had ever met, the boy refused to give an inch which lead to him being a little child-like. He remembers James’ pursuing Lily; this was all part and parcel of the James Potter experience. He tried not to put too much stock into it, despite a traitorous little voice that wanted to make it big deal. “He did give me this though. Did you drop this as well?” She then reveled a pretty generic notebook.

Severus shook his head in the negative and flipped through finding it empty. “Why would I carry a notebook to a ball? But better question yet,why did he give me this?” 

“He said it was as a ‘sign of good faith’,” Lily shrugged. “Take it from me, this will last a week before he gets bored! He needs constant stimulus to keep his attention going.” 

“Whatever,” Severus said fighting the urge to hug the book to his chest. “A free notebook is a free notebook.” And Severus was in no position to give up free stuff, even if his body warm slightly to the idea that James Potter gave him a gift. “I guess I will need to ask Professor Slughorn for a replacement wand in the meanwhile, it won’t be so bad, as long as I get it back.” To which Lily agreed and they both commiserated about anecdotes about using wands that weren't theirs. And the wrongness of the magic it produced and before they knew it the bell rung signaling the ending of first period. 

“Guess I better go. Let me know if you need anything else okay!” Lily chirped and within a couple of moments she was gone leaving Severus and the notebook. Severus shook his head. She was such a goody two shoes, he thought fondly. He prodded at his teeth, they were starting to return to a normal shape, he guessed that within the next period Madame Pomfrey can shape them. But with no company and nothing to do but wait he picked up a quill and ink blot and flipped to the front page where it requested to know who this book belonged to. He dipped the quill and wrote ‘The Half-Blood Prince’ and filled in the day’s date. To his surprise the book without his permission glowed green and flipped to the front page. ‘Hi’ wrote the book wrote back, ‘Half-Blood Prince, aye?’ 

Severus dropped the book in his lap in surprise. What manner of magic is this?! He lifted a page with a quill. The words were still there and there was more written… how he wished he had his wand! This could be black magic, he read about cursed books in his second year. Books imbued with their past owner’s essence; it could be some very nasty stuff… except that wasn’t really James Potter’s method… was it? He frowned. He wouldn’t put it past Black after 5th year… but he had thought they had learnt their lesson… that was why the Marauders had backed off this year right? 

But figuring that the wouldn't get any answers not doing anything he took a chance and opened the book, quill in hand. ‘Pretty clever pun with your last name and all,’ he read. ‘Hello? Are you there? It’s me! James! Hello?’ 

‘I’m here,’ he wrote back, ‘just a bit of a shock… not every day your book writes back. It’s a little unsettling.’ 

‘That’s fair enough I guess, but you have my honour as a Gryffindor, no tricks or jinxes. This is just a book that allows us to communicate instantly. Pretty neat right?’ 

Severus raised a brow, ‘No tricks or jinxes? Who are you and what have you done with the real James Potter?’ 

‘Oi! You’ll hurt my feelings, I’m not just good looks and pranks you know?’ 

‘I never said anything about good looks. Don’t flatter yourself.’ 

‘Oh Septimus! How your words poison me!’ 

‘Nothing a bezoar couldn’t fix, unlike your attitude.’ He cheekily wrote back. He found himself smiling to himself as he wrote, this was… fun. 

‘You liked my attitude plenty Saturday night.’ 

He blushed, amazing what one simple line could do. ‘Must have been the punch you spiked.’ 

'You, and the rest of the student body, are welcome!’ 

The balls on the man! ‘Whatever shall we do without you? Oh Saviour, oh prince of princes!’ 

‘Okay, now you are just taking the piss.’ 

Severus snorted. ‘Handsome AND clever? I have struck gold!’ 

‘AHA! You admitted it! I knew it!’ 

And on and on it went, thank goodness it wasn't out loud because many of the student body mentioned would have hurled from the sheer cheesiness of the lines they were throwing to each other. The grins both held as they flirted with each other never dropping as they fired off line after line. This odd behaviour did not go past the eyes of a certain werewolf. Why it was odd was due to the fact that his friend was grinning from ear to ear at his notebook in what had to be Binns’ most boring history class to date. Honestly, the ghost should be studied. He had no idea how he didn’t bore himself! 

“Prongs, why are you smiling at your notebook?” Came a curious whisper to the other side of Remus. 

“I found him!” Exclaimed James in an excited whisper and finished a sentence in his book. “We are communicating through the book we devised!” 

Remus gave James a deadpan look. Was the man serious? “Merlin and Circe! That was quick… is what I would say if we didn’t have a map with literally the entire student population on it.” 

James slapped a hand to his forehead and before Remus can give more comments the bell rang. This meant they quickly got up and tidied their things as they desperately wanted to talk about it not in a class room setting.

When they entered the bustling corridor, Wormtail pipped, "You know if I didn’t see your O.W.L.s last year I would question how bright you were.”

“Ha, ha.” James said sarcastically. “It’s gang up on James day, isn’t it?” 

To that the rest of the Marauders gave him blank stares, which was James’ cue to catch them all up, plan and all. By the time he had finished everything of importance they found themselves at the door of their third class. 

“Seems convoluted to me, I’m with Moony, find his name on the map and talk to the bloke.” Sirius pitched in and swung his arm around his boyfriend.

"James, it literally took us from Advanced Transfiguration to Charms for you to explain what happened in a day." Remus exclaimed.

“This is why you need us, Prongsy.” Sirius added, to which the rest of the group nodded. The traitors.

“Alright, alright. At lunch we will use the map.” And with that they were all agreed and it would have been all so simple if… 

“He gave us a fake name! That must be it! We have scanned the entire map for the whole hour, the four of us, and I refuse to read it again. My eyes are going square.” Moaned Sirius. 

“ _Use the map! It’s so convoluted!_ Ha! Whose the dim one now!” James exclaimed. 

“Okay, James,” Remus said putting his hands in the air. “Your plan is 'brilliant'." James could almost hear the air quotation marks around the word. "But it doesn’t help find your mystery date for the ball.” And James had to agree with that. 

“So, what do we know about this guy?” Remus continued, opening a blank book, and preparing a quill. 

“Well, he is friends with Lily and probably not in Gryffindor? I feel like we would have seen him around, you know. He said he was in the year below us, but he did allude to the fact that he wasn’t all he appeared. He was in the Hospital Wing according to Lily, but I know that densaugeo hex usually is fixed up within 3 periods. We can probably rule out those in the Hospital Wing now.” James supplied. 

Remus nodded, and wrote, however he added, "so that eliminates 3 of roughly 100 possibilities, if we are counting non-Gryffindors the year below us ."

James nodded before it clicked that Remus was writing. "Wait… are you writing this down?”

“Yes James, I am. You see this is a mystery and we need clear notes if we are to discover the real identity of one Septimus Prince. Plus I think I can safely say on behalf of the group that he is so much better than some of the girls you have dated- 

"*cough McDondald cough*" interjected Sirius. 

"And better suited-"

"*cough Evans cough*" this was of course once again Sirius.

"Are you done Sirius?" Upon the affirmation, Remus continued. "And better suited to you, because honestly Evans? You two are like oil and water, why did you decide your joke crush out, I will never know." 

"Alright! Alright! I get it, I have terrible taste in partners. Glad to know he has your seal of approval though, thanks mum!" James said rolling his eyes but without heat or bite to his words. "At least Wormtail has my back!" He was about to pat Peter on the back when said boy backed away from it.

"Sorry James, I was the one who created the 'how will this end in tragedy' betting pool. But! Look on the bright side! You have won me quite a few galleons!" Wormtail said all cheek. Before James could grab him in a headlock, he ducked away. “hey, hey! I agree with Remus on this one though. I have a good feeling about Septimus Prince... or whoever he is..." He trailed off with a look of concentration "I feel like I know that ‘Prince’ name…” 

Before James could provide a snap retort, Sirius cut in. “Eileen Prince!” Sirius waved his hands before any of them could cut in. “While serving detention last week, we had to clean her name off a trophy. Good remembering Wormtail!” 

Remus nodded and added, “how do we know that Prince is the important detail?” 

“Because, he is the ‘Half-Blood Prince!’ He wrote it in his notebook.” James said thoughtfully. 

“Nice catch, any other details from today you can provide?” 

"Uuhh- no…. we kind of… just flirted a lot.” James did not know why he was blushing, but that was fair game for Sirius rib him a bit. Which he found he didn't mind because for once they weren't teasing him about the terrible choice of his partner.

And so as they progressed into their lunch and study periods, they began to build a list of hypotheticals and a couple of to does. At first James found it a bit weird, that his friends were so invested, but he had to admit the mystery was rather tempting.

The first on their list was figuring out who Eileen Prince was; what house had she belonged to as families tend to end up in the same house, and then talk to the head of house about Eileen maybe see who she married and which name did she take. However, they knew that this could be a wild goose chase. So they came up with action point two. Which was to say break into the Hospital Wing and steal the records there could only be a handful of people Monday. Admittedly they had no idea what kind of records were kept and how detailed, but if it had the answers they were after then it could lead them straight to the mystery man.

When they finished. James Potter felt hopeful. If they pulled this off then he will be able to know his mystery date by next week. Before his hopes reached too high, he caught a glance of Lily Evans and her words from the morning echoed in his mind... the issue is... Septimus did not want to be found... it would do James no good to find the identity ofthe man, if he didn't want to come to James... but their talk this morning seemed to imply that the other man enjoyed his company... James messed his hair roughly in an attempt to order his thoughts. Once he was done however he found himself dissatisfied. 

He didn't know where he stood with Septimus and not only that, Septimus is lying to him about his identity was anything they had real? Thoughts of this nature plagued his mind all through out dinner and when when he was alone in his dorm he quickly drew his curtains closed and picked up a quill. He hoped the glow of the notebook would attract the other boy, ‘Hey Septimus.’ 

‘Hello James.’ 

His heart clenched a little at the sight of the words. He desperately wanted to ask why Septimus gave a fake name. But when quill met page he found that he couldn’t, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to know… rather that he didn’t want to scare the other boy off. Clearly that was the reason why he hadn’t revealed himself. ‘I missed you.’ He wrote instead, although that didn't begin to cover his feelings.

‘Ha. Ha. You berk,' appeared back.

He found himself flopping on to his stomach. This was the problem with message only communication, the lack of tone, body language, contact... ‘I really meant it that time,' to clarify himself.

‘Oh sorry.’ 

‘It’s okay,’ he sighed, quill hovering over page. He knew this was going to sound weird but he had to ask. 'You are real right? You aren't some spectre who only manifests itself at balls right?’ 

‘As real and corporeal as you... Are you okay?’ 

What a question! ‘I don’t know… today and at the ball I had a really good time with you. I don't know why you won't come up and talk to me... I just wish you trusted me enough to talk to me face to face… I wish I can see you.’ As soon as James wrote the words, he groaned and wished he could take it back. They were too soppy for how new this all was. He wasn’t usually this moody but there was something about Septimus or whoever he was that made James feel like he could open himself up. 

‘I had a good time too.’ Came the response. ‘You surprised me, I’m glad you did. And it’s not that I don’t trust you… it’s that I’m not who you think I am… and I don't want to disappoint you or get myself hurt... it's a bit cheesy but I have been let down by a lot of people, even those who are supposed to love you unconditionally.'

James felt his heart go out to the other boy. At least he was up front that he was not all that he seemed.

‘I’m scared that you won’t like who I really am.’ were the final words to appear in James' notebook.

When no more was written, James wrote, ‘we won’t know unless you give me a chance. I can't make any promises to you... but I do know that if you don't take chances, seize what control you do have of your life... you are going to miss out on a lot of good stuff... me included, haha' he hoped he didn't sound too pathetic.

It was agony to wait but when the words ‘Okay, I will give you a chance,' His heart leapt in his throat! ‘Keep writing to me for a month and if you still want to meet, we will.’ 

‘Agreed!’ James quickly scratched back, making a mental note to tell his friends to back off from the mystery, ‘But I get to keep your wand until then!’ 

‘Are you joking me? I need that for class!

‘You can meet me sooner.’ James responded, hoping his humour came out rather than sounding like an ass.

‘In your dreams.’ Came the response.

James’ mouth quirked into a smile, ‘Are you a legilimens because you saw right into them.’ 

‘Boo! That was awful.’ James barked out a laugh. ‘But you agree to give me back my wand no matter who I am?’ 

‘Obviously!’ James wrote back. He was a Gryffindor and they were all men of their words and he told Septimus as much.

‘Alright, you have yourself a deal, Gryffindork.’ 

‘No fair! I don’t even know what house you are in!’ 

And with that James found his spirits lifted. They fell back into their banter into the small hours of the night. He didn’t expect to only want so little from the other boy but as long as the boy was open about what was obscured, he found that was enough. This wasn’t quite what he had in mind when he formulated the plan, but somehow this was better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAAADAAA third chapter done! I hope you have enjoyed this installment~ this fic keeps getting longer and longer, haha. But they have such a complicated relationship that it is going to need to take time.
> 
> Once again, comments and kudos are very much appreciated and they keep me going. 
> 
> Thank you so much to those who have left those already. So much love to you all!


	4. Tentative Friendships

Two days after he received the notebook Severus had slammed into someone from behind sending them, along with the contents of their book bag toppling forward. “Ooft!”

He tucked away the quill and book in which he was writing in not wanting the other person to discover what he was writing in or worse yet, to who. “Sorry, so sorry,” he apologised while facing towards his bag and when he had safely placed the items away, he went on his knees and started gather the items scattered along the hall. “It is entirely my fault; I didn’t look where I was going.” As he placed the book into its bag, he lifted his head and locked eyes with a pair of unique amber. These eyes were also equipped with deep bags. His breath hitched. Of course he had to bump into one of the Marauders.

“No need to apologise Severus, it’s my fault for stopping so suddenly.” Remus said casting ‘evanesco’ at the scattered chocolate freckles all over the hallways.

Severus didn’t know what to say to after that. He knew he, as Septimus, got along very well with the other boy, but Severus had all but stopped engaging with Remus after 5th year and ‘the incident’. The Marauders and himself had an unspoken agreement that they should stay away from each other, whenever they passed each other it was mostly just hateful glowers. He didn’t want to just abandon the other boy with his things akimbo though… so he made the decision to continue gathering Remus’ items for him to place into his bag in uncomfortable silence.

When they completed their brief task Remus thanked him and punctuated it with a yawn. Severus saw his hand reflexively go towards his book bag but stopped. He felt bad for being the reason Remus had no more chocolate; so, he dug around until he found it. “I know it’s not much but here,” he pulled out a small packet of chocolate coated liquorice wands.

“Severus,” he saw the other boy frown a little, “I can’t accept this.”

He pushed down the embarrassment that Remus knew and was pitying him for being too poor to buy chocolate, and instead, lied. “I don’t even like liquorice all that much, just take it, you need it more than me.” He stood with his hand stretched out, chocolate packet dangling, not really knowing what to or say next. 

When Remus took the bag, he nodded to himself and as he was about to walk away Remus said, “you are a bit shy aren’t you?” As if something had clicked into place,

Severus felt his cheeks heat up, “Wh-what’s that supposed to mean?!”

“I didn’t mean anything by it! Honest! I just never realised.” Remus continued. To which Severus rolled his eyes.

“Of course, you didn’t. I was usually too busy defending myself from you and your friends. Well thank you for pointing out my inadequacies on what was shaping out to be a very average day.” He tilted his chin towards the ceiling and began to walk away before it could escalate to hexes down the hallway. He had a truce to keep.

“Wait! Wait!” Remus requested catching up to Severus.

After sighing, and taking a couple of breaths he muttered just so that the two of them could hear, “I’m not going to tell anyone just because you annoyed me a little okay? You can go about your day.”

He saw from the corner of his eye the other frowning, “I wasn’t worried about that. Severus, can you just stop for a bit? I’m trying to apologise here.”

Taking pity on him and feeling both sore from the perceived slight to his character and hopeful that they could have the same engagement from a week ago, did stop. “Okay then… talk, I guess.”

Remus was gapping a little and a part of Severus found it funny. He surprised a Marauder, hah! Take that. “Huh… wasn’t expecting that,” Remus admitted. “So, thank you once again for picking my stuff up and sorry for calling you shy, it wasn’t meant as an insult. I think it just caught up to me that given our history I practically know nothing about you. Isn’t that strange?”

Severus sighed, he guess reacted a bit quickly too, and so he admitted this to the other boy adding, “I guess old habit are hard to break,” he took a breath and went out on a limb, “besides you have never done anything to me directly, so I guess it maybe time to try an put it all behind us?” How many times did he say he ‘guessed’? Severus internally huffed, he wished he came off more confident.

Remus smiled, “I would like that.” The bell rang for classes and before they could separate he said, “You have self-study in period six today, right? I do too.” He also quickly added, “I’m not stalking you or anything! I just remember seeing you in the library! Uh, sorry I’m buggering this up a little, I just wanted to ask if you want to study together? Ancient Runes is doing my head in. I have regrets about not going on to Divination with the others.”

At this Severus groaned, “I think the professor wants us all to fail on purpose. Probably out of spite! You know ‘I never wanted to teach but what more noble profession is there?’ is code for I got kicked out or couldn’t find a job in my field and now I have to teach.” Severus saw Remus’ mouth quirk. It was kind of nice to know he could elicit a positive response like that out of someone.

“So, I will take it as a yes then?” Remus asked, awaiting confirmation.

Severus nodded in the affirmative and with plans made they broke apart to their respective classes. Time went by quick enough however and Severus met Remus as planned. Both were surprised by how quickly they fell into a rhythm. 

"So, adverbs in the past tense follows present perfect tense rules except for these 14 runes?" Remus queried.  
  
"Yes and half of them have 3 or more meanings depending on what runes they are next to." Severus said squinting at his page.  
  
"These appear to be completely random." Remus huffed. "We are going to have to remember them by memory...why couldn't it be an open book exam?"  
  
"Or with an acrostic... Merlin's Saggy Tits Meets Godric's Quite Large Bullocks, I Hate Ancient Runes! The End?" Severus tried.  
  
Remus smiled at him. "Brilliant!! There is no way I am getting that image out of my head. Where did you learn how to do that?"  
  
Severus could feel his cheeks flush, he wasn't used to being complimented. "I went to muggle primary school; they teach you acrostics from a young age."  
  
"You are a muggle born?" Remus queried clearly shocked.  
  
"My father is... but mum is a witch."  
  
"Same!" Remus exclaimed. "I didn't know any half-bloods that wanted to be in Slytherin... you were so adamant on the train our first year."  
  
Severus ducked his head a little and mumbled, "My mum was a Slytherin and all I had ever heard about was how her life was as a Slytherin student."  
  
"A Slytherin that married a muggle?!" Exclaimed Remus after which he had a lot of angry shushing from the students surrounding them.  
  
"You know that being a blood purist isn't a requirement right?" Severus sneered and turned up his nose away from the other boy. He could feel himself getting defensive.  
  
Remus frowned. "You're right, I have just... never seen it happen, given so many Slytherin students seem to resonate with Salazar Slytherin's beliefs."  
  
"You know Godric Gryffindor wasn't all that perfect either, right?" Severus snapped back. "Gryffindor was famously disrespectful and looked down on the values and beliefs of sentient non-humans. The Sword of Godric Gryffindor is still in this castle when any goblin will tell you that it is rightfully theirs. Yet we display it like a relic. To any non-human it is a blatant sign of oppression."  
  
"Uhhh... wow... I had never looked into it." Remus said clearly stunned. "I never picked you to stand up for creature rights."  
  
This made Severus pause, did he believe in it? "I haven't read enough on the subject matter, but I know inequality when I see it and if we keep going like we are it's going to get worse. Half-Bloods are always passed up for jobs they are more than qualified for and paid less. It is even worse for Veelas or, or, or anyone with creature blood. If we don't start changing and acknowledging that we are all shit in some way how can we ever change the future?" Severus found himself gesticulating wildly from the passion of his words. He hadn't ever thought about how important this was until just now. But looking at his study companion it was clear that he continued to shock him. And he wasn't sure if it was in the good way. What if he came across too passionate? Or worse insincere since Remus was a werewolf and all.  
  
To his surprise, Remus only said, "Severus... I sincerely apologize to you for all the assumptions I have made of you and picked on you based on said assumptions. Severus Snape, I would be honoured if you can put the past behind us and be friends." He extended his hand.  
  
Severus eyed it with caution. His heart wanted to grasp the hand and confirm it immediately. He really wanted this to be real, but Lily’s words had rang in his mind. They weren’t angels and past actions were indicators of future ones, right? Therefore he couldn't help but ask, "what's the prank Lupin? Are Potter and Black going to jump out and capture this moment? Or glue us together?"  
  
Once again there was that concerned frown before continuing. "I, Remus John Lupin, promise you that I will never be involved in such awful, childish things to you. I have unfairly and completely misjudged your character and my actions in previous years were appalling." And he said this as such a Gryffindor way, so chivalrously and earnest that Severus' heart felt full. No one ever bothered to make these promises to him, and never with such sincerity and boldness. Severus took his hand and shook and as they did one boy hoped and the other determined to befriend the other.  
  
When Remus met up with his core friend group for dinner he saw their mouths gape open as he announced that he had willingly spent time with Severus, and not only that but that he was going to spend more time with the other boy as friends. He would be lying if he didn’t say he took some joy out of surprising them so thoroughly.

“You studied with Snivellus?!” Sirius asked incredulously. “And befriended him?! Have you finally lost it? He clearly has an ulterior motive, why on this green earth would he want to be friends with you or you with him?! Especially after 5th year,” Sirius had the grace to whisper the last part of his statement.

Remus could only shake his head. “I’m telling you we misjudged him, lads. It turns out he is wicked funny and actually kind of shy but passionate,” Remus stated matter of factly. Sirius gave him a ‘pfft’ of disbelief but he continued none-the-less. “But I am kind of surprised, myself. I think we just never gave him the chance. He didn’t call me any foul names we just studied and he even spoke about muggle England, creature rights and it turns out he is a half-blood. Weird right? I always thought you had to be a pureblood to be in Slytherin.”

When Sirius threw up his hands and asked for James’ help, the boy in question only shrugged. “Sounds like Remus and Snape were very adult about the whole thing… unfortunate, but we all know Remus was going to be the first one to become boring.” He smirked teasingly at the end.

Remus gave James a look, “because being a man-child is everyone’s dream? I don’t know how Septimus would feel about that.” At James’ blush the other’s ‘oohs’ and teasing, Remus felt avenged. He was also relieved, however. He needed to convince his boyfriend of his friendship with the other boy, but they weren’t outright against it. Maybe they have all changed a little. However, it was then that Sirius flicked a piece of chicken in Peter’s goblet and he was reminded that some more than others had matured.

“Ooft!” Two evenings after Remus and Severus had studied together, Severus found that he tripped a second time that week. But it wasn’t over a person this time, but over a bottle. He saw that it was an empty bottle of Ogden’s and it belonged to one very drunk Sirius Black who was currently sitting on a bench in the courtyard. “Hey arsehole!” He found himself yelling, “next time put this and yourself in the bin!”

“Waddya call me, Snivellus you snake?!” And then he mumbled something that he couldn’t quite make out before, “STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND. I don’t app- ap- like that you are friends! Waddaya do to him? You snake! Youreallthe shaaaame… shame.. ssssaaame. You all desert each other for the sake of your slimy ways. I don’t want my Remus caught up in all that.”

Taken aback by the incoherence and madness of his ravings, Severus replied, “Oh my god, Black! How much did you drink? You have even fewer brain cells than usual! I didn’t think it was possible.” He snapped back completely not acknowledging anything the other boy had actually said.

Sirius hiccupped, “You really are a half-blood! ‘Oh my god’.” He mimicked in a high pitched voice. He seemed to have completely forgot what he had been saying before.

Black didn’t drink the whole bottle, did he? Severus’s lips pulled down. This seemed extreme for Black. He had seen the other boy drunk but never like this. This reminded him of his father’s own… episodes. He shuddered against his own will, but he would be damned before he showed Black any weaknesses. He may have got along with Septimus but they had probably the most foul history together. “Remus told you then.” He said with all the chill he could muster. “I guess something new for you to use against me?”

He saw the other look at him with frustration. “Whaaaa? Why would I do that? I’m dating a half-blood! I’m – I’m not like them. Not. One. Bit. You take that back!” Severus saw Sirius going to stand, go for something his pocket (most likely a wand), lose balance, sat back down and sniffled.

‘Oh,‘ Severus thought to himself. ‘Must be about this morning.’ When he saw the shoulders shake, he thought, ‘Oooooh! Well shit.’ He didn’t know what to do, pre-‘the incident’ he would have made fun of the boy who tormented him, maybe found some way to capture this and spread it and to be fair, Severus had no reason to like the other especially after ‘the-incident’ 5th year. One night of them hanging out at the ball did not wipe out 5 years of torment… ‘except for James Potter because you have a crush on him’ a traitorous voiced piped up in his mind. To which he sighed to himself, in the spirit of self-transformation and change, he knew what he had to do. He sat on the same bench as the boy, not close, and look ahead into the courtyard. 

“I’m sorry about this morning… must have been hard to have everyone hear that”

“I don’t need your pity, Snape. I’m still doing a lot better than you” Came the sharp bitter reply.

It was unfair that Severus had to be the bigger man, especially when Sirius had been the much biggest problem for him especially in the later years; but to his own surprise he found himself saying, “Maybe that’s true… you at least have the courage to leave, and somewhere to leave to… but it still doesn’t make it right what happened to you and I can still say that it must be hard and I’m sorry that this is happening to you… I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy…” he trailed off before he realised what he had said. “Oh, I guess I don’t wish it on my worst enemy.”

To which Sirius huffed out a laugh. “I’m your worst enemy?”

Severus ‘tched’. “I’m not yours? I’m hurt.” To his shock, Sirius barked out another laugh. “But I guess if I have to be truthful… you are my worst enemy outside my family.”

“Cheers to that,” Sirius said bitterly looking around for his bottle.

“It’s empty-,” Severus reminded him.

“Oh.” Disappointment evident in his voice.

A beat of silence settled between them for Severus continued. “For what it’s worth Black… I know a little about what you are going through… no one really understands how hard it is to always be the odd one out. Everyone tells you that your family will love you no matter what. That they are supposed to support you and you will pull through anything together ‘because you are family’.

They don’t know that for some people that love is conditional. That not everyone has parents that they can just ‘talk it out’ with, who will listen and accept you. Life isn’t a story from a book. For people like us it is: shut up, toe the line and if you can’t then…” Severus punched his hand into his fist to end his point.

“It’s stupid and completely unfair that even though they are the shit ones you are the one to be hurt by them... Like,” Severus sighed and looked up to the stars, “you can’t help who you are and you know you aren’t doing anything wrong, and in many cases they are the ones in the wrong; but it still hurts that they couldn’t do the one thing family is supposed to do.” He could feel Sirius’ eyes burning into his face, but he couldn’t bring his own to meet them. “I envy you, now you are free, even if it might not feel like it... You can start taking a step away from all of that.”

“What about you?” Sirius mumbled, the alcohol wafting over Severus.

Severus for his part felt himself hunching and hiding behind his hair. Old habits and all… “What do you mean, what about me?”

“Wh-When will you be free?” Sirius burped into his hand. “Sorry.”

Severus shook his head to wave off the apology and shrugged. “I am hoping after I get my first job…”

“I’m… sorry to hear that.” Severus had not noticed that Sirius had scooted closer until he felt what he supposed was a comforting pat on the shoulder.

“It is what it is.” Severus said continue to look to his lap. “As you said, you are doing better.” 

“Oh, fuck that!” Severus found the arm around his shoulder gripped tighter, “Fuck our families! Fuck who is doing better. You deserve better. WE deserve better.”

“Easy to say, harder to do.” Severus mumbled.

Sirius pulled his shoulders back and pulled his chin up, so their eyes met. “Yup, but luckily you have me to help!” And gave him the famously charismatic Sirius grin. The kind that made you believe in the ‘you’ Sirius believed in. Although his one had the added lidded eyes of an alcohol addled mind.

“Okay…” Severus found himself saying.

“Fuck them!” Sirius yelled.

“Fuck them!” Severus yelled back even louder.

“FUCK THEM!” Sirius yelled increasing the volume to which seemed to become a contest as they both repeated yelled this into the open night sky until they were blue in the face and their voices hoarse.  
  
And that was how Sirius and Severus got detention together scrubbing pots. When Sirius was asked to explain what had happened the next morning over breakfast, this was all what he had to say on the matter. “Okay, Remus you may have been right,” Sirius said not quite able to look James in the face, “Snape’s not all that bad.”

Now it was James’ turn to gape. “What is happening to everyone this week?” He questioned. “You are saying that? You, _Sirius Black_ , is saying that: Severus Snape our arch nemesis is _‘not all that bad'_?!”

Sirius grimaced a little. “Mate, not so loud my head his about to explode.” Sirius found himself sighing and reaching over for the greasiest piece of bacon he could grab. “I’m not saying we are going to be buddies; I’m not taking him to the Three Broomsticks anytime soon yeah? But yeah… he may not be as slimy as the rest of his house.” His pointedly did not look at Remus, he hated when Remus was right (although he often was). “Also arch nemesis is so… ‘first year.’” He winced, he sounded like an absolute buzzkill, but he truly believed it. The fact that Severus also took him back to the Gryffindor portrait of his own will after being caught by Professor Slughorn made him see how stupid it was to carry on they had previously.

James whistled low in response. “Okay if Padfoot is saying that, I need to get my act together.” They chuckled a little at that and went about their breakfast discussing Marlene Mckinnon's fascination with Sirius all of the sudden.  
  
It didn’t pass Sirius’ eyes however, that while they were talking that James was looking over to the Slytherin table in what appeared to be searching eyes. Sirius looked too but as usual the other boy was nowhere to be found for breakfast. He could swear to see a little disappointment from his best mate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! No James and Severus interactions but if they are to end up together everyone knows that you must get Remus' and Sirius' approval! It also got a bit sappy and emotional towards the end. But the more I think about it, the more Severus has in common with the two. They just need to put aside some of their damn pride! 
> 
> Next chapter will see more James/Severus interaction though as the story will be coming to a peak!
> 
> If you are enjoying this story please hit that Kudos button and give me comment. What are you happy with? What can be improved on? What do you want to see? Always happy to hear from everyone!


	5. 10 to Midnight

Severus sighed, closed his notebook, tilted his head back and made a satisfied groan as his neck cricked. He swung his upper body from side to side enjoying the pops from his back. Never before had he realise how bad his posture was before these past 3 weeks. He made a mental note to stretch before bed tonight. He was in the Slytherin common room and this was his first night in, in two weeks. He was glad to have Friday night to himself, it meant that others were away from the common room as curfew was set past midnight, unlike the usual of 10pm. For once in his life he thought how 10pm was too early for 16/17 year olds. The addition of Remus in his life meant his social life had more than doubled. Anyone might think that the addition of just one other friend meant doubling, but when said friend also asks you to hang out with him and his boyfriend and then ditches you so that you are just hanging with his boyfriend, then your social life is tripled. The first time when Remus had done so, it was weird, but by the third time they clued in. Remus was unsubtly getting them together to work through their family issues as that was the thing they had bonded over that night Sirius received his Howler announcing that he was ‘burned’. Since figuring this out, they had resolutely decided to talk about anything else, besides, they had gotten to the point where talking about it was more torture than relief. Black was still a bit of a knobhead, but he was a fun sort of knobhead. Remus was still way too good for him, though but in saying that no one else could make the amber eyed boy laugh as hard as Black though. Severus smiled softly and shook his head. Hogwarts had a stupidly high marriage rate from what he knew. 

The note book he had just closed glowed green. He opened and wrote, ‘didn’t we just say good night? Miss me already?’ 

‘Hardy, Har har. A riot you are.’ Was the response he had gotten. ‘You’ve been a bit busy recently, so I just remembered that I wanted to know when you are free next week?’ 

‘Next week? Why? We’ve been pretty much been talking every night despite my sudden addition of a social life. Sick of me already?’ Severus wrote this as a joke but in reality, was quite anxious. Did James not want to talk so consistently anymore? Did he find someone else? Maybe someone he could actually see and talk to rather than write to? 

‘I am hurt that you have forgotten! (I’m joking here). Next week the month is up, you get your wand back and we can actually have a talk face to face. Maybe go on a real date? (You have to imagine my eyebrow waggle here and proceed to swoon).’ 

Severus swallowed. Oh. That. It wasn’t that he had forgotten, it was that he had been dreading it. He had simultaneously pushed it to the back of his mind and over thought that very moment. The James Potter of this notebook was so witty, fun (though a little dirty humoured that never failed to make him blush) and so… utterly devoted. Over time Severus had... deepened his bond with James. It was hard not to when the world between the two of you was a notebook. There are no disapproving and worried friends, no inter-house rivalries, no looks to factor in. 

He sighed once again. He still had not told James about the, the, the physical alteration between himself and Septimus. He better let him know, so that he didn’t get his hopes too much higher. Oh, but what was the point? Even if he looked like the Lockhart boy from 4th year, he would have no hope! There was too much between them. James had made his distaste for him known the very moment they set eyes on each other in the first year. It all came to a peak in 5th year and James had saved him from the werewolf, which meant that he owed James his life… literally. It was messy and imbalanced. There was no way that this could work! And now he had to face the music, to witness James Potter’s disappointment with his own eyes. To confirm what he could not escape from, what always hurt. The fact that he was hideous and unloveable. 

He had kid himself when he thought a month was long enough to change 6 years’ worth of history. He leaned his head on the desk. What was he thinking? He should have taken Lily’s advice to leave it well alone. But noooo, he couldn’t let go of the fantasy, couldn’t let the clock strike 12. But now 12 was coming up and he still wasn’t ready for it. He knew he could always disappear, burn the notebook, but that would mean saying goodbye to his wand forever. Not only that… but James… he deserved better. Not to be strung along. However by his reveal, it wouldn't just be impacting his and James' relationship but his newfound friendship in Remus and whatever he and Black had gotten going. How would they react knowing he was the one who James was secretly messaging? Would they see it as some sort of betrayal? 

‘You are overthinking again, aren’t you? I can practically feel it from here.’ The new words appeared. He loved and hated that James knew him so well. It hurt. ‘I know you are worried, you silly burke. But that’s why we got to know each other like this in the first place right? One month to prove that I’m not just a reckless idiot. I hope I've more than proven myself, haha.’ 

Severus picked up his quill, ‘I don't know why you went through with it at all. We just had a one night together.’ 

'S, what did we say about putting yourself down? In that night, I felt the permission to actually be myself with you. You brought that out. So of course I wanted to chase you down. And I’m glad we did it like this. I felt like even though I was trying to prove myself to you, you also really showed me how amazing you are. I got to know you before seeing you again. You make me laugh everyday and this sounds strange but I really like that you can match me in insulting me. It shows that you aren't afraid of being who you are just to please me. You are awfully clever. I was tempted, many times, to see who are the top of the classes, because you would have to be on top of a couple classes. So yeah... I can safely say I really like you, S. And I think you like me too. You’ve done the looking and I hope you saw enough to make you take the leap. Maybe that’s the Gryffindor in me though, haha.’ 

Severus’ heart was in his throat. Everything James wrote touched his very being, he had no idea what Severus knew. He didn’t know how to process it and honestly a little speechless, so he wrote the truth. ‘You are completely right. I am getting in my own head, I need to clear it. Let’s talk more tomorrow.’ 

‘Okay, as long as you are alright.’ 

‘I can take care of myself. I’m no damsel, Potter.’ 

‘Yeah, I know your tough.’ 

‘You’re’ he corrected without thinking. 

‘There’s my ‘know it all’,’ Severus could practically feel the wink. Once upon a time it would have irked him but now it made Severus feel better. He could practically feel the warmth of the other man’s voice. 

‘Good night, you insufferable prat.’ He wrote, knowing the joke will read. 

‘Good night, you know it all.’ Came the familiar nick-name. He smiled a little at that, even if he still felt like rubbish. 

Severus closed the notebook with finality for the second time that night. He was still slumped over his desk. He turned his head, he came face to face with his image in a vanity mirror. It was his dorm mate’s but left in the common room for all to use. “Anima”. 

A face formed in the mirror. “Hello dear! How can I be of assistance today?” 

“Mirror-" 

“Call me ‘Mirabel’” chirped the mirror. 

Severus frowned, whoever enchanted this had an odd sense of humour. “Alright then, Mirabel. Can you tell me... have I changed... at all? Do I look any different?” 

“You better sit up straight and face me properly then, young master Snape!” He did as she requested. “You've most certainly grown into that nose of yours, firstly. Although it is still on the large side. Your hair looks healthy, and lately clean. Hmmm I would have said your face has filled out but so has the rest of your body, which is a most excellent thing to have happened!. You were a walking skeleton before! But you still have a ways to go, do you hear me? Keep eating! I assume your diet is also the reason why your skin has cleared of most blemishes and it has seen the sun hasn't it? It isn't as sallow as it was before. All in all, a remarkable improvement, but heed my words although you are much changed for the better, you need to continue on your current trajectory. In due course you will be able to catch up to your peers.” 

That was all Severus needed to hear, he stopped the enchantment. So, although he was better looking, he was still uglier than the rest of the student body. Great. Fantastic. He exhaled a frustrated sigh. There was only so many wonders nature could do, he guessed. Ah, how his head was a mess. He would confess and consult Lily tomorrow, he didn’t have time to not involve her. He had felt very guilty about doing this behind her back but he needed her now. She was clear headed and would be honest with him. Together they will come up with a solution that would spare the most heart break and get his wand back... but first he had to survive Lily. 

And he was right to concerned as he caught her up to his past three weeks correspondence (taking great care to only mention what was absolutely necessary) she turned pale then very red. “You WHAT?!”  
“Lily! Please, shhhhh!!” Severus pleaded. 

“Severus, I can't believe you would be foolish enough to do this! What were you thinking?!” Lily scolded. 

Severus looked down, a curtain of hair partially covering his face. “I guess I wasn't.” He couldn't bear to tell Lily his feelings on the matter. She wouldn't understand. Lily has always been beautiful, smart and talented. She was his foil and that was what made them perfect friends. But it meant that she could never truly know what it was like to be the person people shuffled away from or the person no one wanted to pair up with. He didn't consecutively hang out with people until two weeks ago! Was it so bad for he to have what everyone else had? “Lily,” he continued, “I haven't told you everything yet.”  
“So which other boys have you been lying to?!” She asked with venom. 

“No one!” wait... “at least not like that,” 

“Severus, explain!” 

“If you let me, I will! Lily it's not exactly easy for me you know! I didn't come into it thinking, ‘oh what is the best way to humiliate myself in a month's time?’ I just wanted... to pretend. And along the way I accidentally made friends with Ja- Potter's mates. Remus mostly but I have been talking to Black as well.” He could see the surprise on Lily's face but determinedly continued. “Separate to the notebook, I bumped into Remus and we got talking and arranged a study session, from then on we have been hanging around each other. Black I stumbled upon after the night of the howler.” He winced, he could swear the echoes of Mrs. Black was still wringing in them. 

“I remember... poor Sirius.” Lily said with a sigh. 

“Yeah turns out both our family's are shit. But I will catch you up another time.” Lily flashed him a ‘you better' look and he pressed on. “ I was just saying that we were hanging out without any use of potions or enchanted notebooks, it just happened... and I don't want to lose that because of this whole... correspondence.” Severus slouched even further into himself.  
Lily brushed his hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ear. “Oh Sev, you never needed any of that. All you ever need was a bit of courage, just enough to let your walls down, to let people see you.” 

Severus chuckled bitterly. “I was never good at being brave. I would have asked for more time, to delay getting my wand back but Professor Slughorn made it very clear that it is school policy not to lend out wands a day after the rental period.” He didn't need to say that he couldn't afford a new one. He brought out his temporary wand and looked at it forlornly. He missed his own, this one produced magic for him... but it was just all wrong! Like wearing the left shoe on your right foot. You could walk but not very comfortably. 

She hugged him from the side. “I can't promise you anything but we will figure this out together and even if it all goes bottoms up, you'll still have me.” 

“And my axe!” exclaimed a voice from behind, swooping in the middle of the two of them, this made Severus drop the wand he was holding. 

“Sirius! Couldn't you see we were having a private moment!” Lily yelled at the intruder. 

“Sorry, blame Remus for introducing me to J.K Tolkien.” 

“You mean J.R.R Tolkien,” corrected Severus. 

“You are such a muggle sometimes, Snape. I swear no one loves correcting people more than those raised muggle.” 

Severus rolled his eyes. “I regret telling Remus that. Nothing is private with that man.” 

“True!” confirmed Sirius. “We share everything in the Marauders. It is caring so I am led to believe.” 

“If you are quite done please leave!” Lily sneered. 

“As you command, my fair maiden. Besides, I need to meet Remus and Peter in the library for our side project.” Severus shuddered to think what new concoction charm or prank they had up their sleeves, but Sirius did not elaborate. Instead, he stood, bowed, picked up his fallen wand and handed it back to Severus. “How long have you been using this awful thing? I had to use it for a week when mine was getting fixed. It was awful! Like wearing your right shoe on your left foot.” Sirius made a sour face. “Anyways, Three Broomsticks tomorrow yeah?"

Severus could have laughed, sometimes the universe was bizarre. “Yeah, I remember.” 

With that Sirius, took his leave. But little to Severus' knowledge he was the very topic of Sirius, Remus and Peter’s get together, as they were trying to solve the mystery of Septimus, although the three boys had no clue that Severus was the answer. For the last 3 weeks the boys had become amateur detectives, tracing ‘Septimus’ true identity. When James said that he wouldn't participate in the mystery it was a surprise to the rest of the Marauders but he said that he had made a promise. However it was Peter that brought it to their attention that they never made any promises and that only James couldn't know the identity, not them. So of course, they told James that they were going to continue to solve it and of course wagered the outcome. 

“Sirius you are late! The reveal is next week and we have not nearly uncovered enough of the mystery.” Grumbled Peter. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Sirius put up his hands, “I got side tracked by Snape and Lily.” 

“Pfft, I doubt they invited you into their conversation.” Remus added with disbelief. “Just lollygagging and making a nuisance of yourself? I take it.” 

“You know me so well, my love. But I had to interrupt them. They were just looking so glum! It should be banned to be glum on Saturdays.” Sirius moaned, taking his seat next to Remus. “Just like it should be banned to be in the library.” 

“But we are here for nefarious purposes!” Said Peter. “Nefarious purpose of winning 3 galleons! I don’t think I can stand to lose another bet to James, he will be intolerable. He is five over me, one over Remus and will be one over you Sirius, if you don’t concentrate.” 

Sirius frowned, he didn’t much like the idea of James gaining the lead. Although, James had calmed down in the last couple of years, he was still prone to being big headed. Time to get his game face on. “Right, so what do we know so far.” 

Peter opened his notebook to the right page. “Theory One. Prince being an important part of his identity. So, we believe he is a relation to Eileen Prince. She was the President and Slytherin Captain of the Gobstones Team at Hogwarts, hence the trophy we found. Which should have set Slughorn’s sights on to her. He was the year above her? You were chasing this up Sirius, as Professor Slughorn wanted you to be a part of that... gathering of his.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes, funny how once he was burned, Slughorn stopped paying him any attention. “Yeah, had a chat to him on Monday. Apparently, she disappeared from wizarding society shortly after graduation. According to Slughorn, the Prince’s are one of those families. She didn’t marry who they wanted her to... she was disowned.” Sirius swallowed heavily. 

“Well that makes sense... he named himself the ‘Half-Blood Prince’, she probably married a muggle or muggleborn right?” Peter theorised. 

“Who’s to say she even married? Maybe she refused to marry after a scandalous pregnancy at all hence the disownment?” Remus continued. 

“Hmmm it was the 50’s, so that doesn’t seem very likely. She wouldn’t have likely to be able to support herself by working, given that they were JUST marching for witch rights then.” Mused Sirius. Whoever this was started to remind him of Andromeda, there were a few good eggs in Slytherin house it appears. 

“So where do we go from here?” Asked Peter. 

“Hmmm, look at marriage announcements in The Prophet within five years of graduation? Even the minor snob families get a mention, especially if it is a scandal involving disownment.” Remarked Remus. 

“Really the quality of The Prophet is getting worse and worse each day.” He tiffed. 

“Good call, Remus!” Sirius said, placing a kiss on the other boy’s sandy hair. 

“I wished we knew anyone with Slytherin parents. But not like we are running around asking people what their parent’s houses are.” Moaned Peter burying his hands. 

“Wormtail, Slytherins are really insular.” Sirius began, “Usually their kids end up Slytherins as well. But probably not in this case. I think we could rule out the Slytherins, I don’t know why any half-blood would willingly go to Slytherin, especially if their mother was disowned unless-” 

“Unless they were raised muggle and that’s what they only knew about the wizarding society.” Finished Remus abruptly standing. “I think I have a lead.” 

“Score! What’s the plan Moony?” Said Peter pumping his fist up in the air.

“Its only a hunch, keep looking at other avenues. I will look through old Prophets.” And with that Remus disappeared into the library shelves. 

“Oookay. That was weird. Wonder why he didn’t share his theory?” Peter asked his brows furrowed together. 

Sirius sighed. “Once he is on the scent its hard for him to let go.” There was probably a dog joke in there somewhere but Sirius had his own musings. “But you know what will help us the most... a record of who was in that Hospital Wing that day. We just need to get that book.” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “But we scouted and deemed the mission to be a complete waste of time. Impossible! Madame Pomfrey locks the cabinet with something a little stronger than a simple ‘Alohomora’ can open, each night. During the day she is completely eagle eyed! You couldn’t even walk towards the cabinet without her eyes on you.”  
Sirius’s lips thinned. He hated the word ‘impossible’, but he couldn’t yet think up a good strategy. “Leave it with me, there has got to be a way. It is Hogwarts, there may be a giant snake in a chamber somewhere! Security isn’t usually an issue. Especially for me!” He proclaimed proudly. 

“Yeah, you keep thinking that Sirius.” Peter teased. “Maybe we should look at Theory 2 and 3 again while Moony is forwarding Theory 1?” Once again Peter flicked to the appropriate page. “Theory two – he could be a part of the 28 noble families. Hence the use of ‘Prince’.” 

“I definitely debunked that!” Claimed Sirius. “I grew up with those sorry sods, and had to holiday with them. They are all either betrothed, dating someone now, too old or too young. None of their have ever had a bastard half-blood child. It would have made the papers.” 

“But maybe that’s why the secrecy?” theorised Peter. “Maybe they are some sort of secret love child?” 

“Sorry Pete but it sounds pretty far-fetched to me.” 

“But you can’t disprove it.” 

Yet- thought Sirius. When he got that list of names from the Hospital Wing he could disprove it. 

“-But if it was a secret love child, we don’t really have anything we can follow.” Peter continued. “Theory 3, He is the very top academically or very popular socially – like a Prince.” 

“But if they are very popular, shouldn’t we know them?” Sirius sighed. 

“Maybe they are in the friendship group and people overlook them?” Peter said with a hint of sadness, which was utterly missed by Sirius.  
Sirius on his part had not come up with a better theory and supposed that it couldn’t be disproved, but half his attention was held on that darn Hospital Wing. However he helped Peter put together a list of groups and people to potentially interview and needle. This took them about half an hour. This meant that they can divide and conquer, infiltrating various groups to see if they can find Septimus amongst the academically gifted or the socially popular. But it struck Sirius that Hogwarts didn’t have a huge population. Surely with all the looking they had been doing they would have caught a glimpse Septimus around the hallways between classes. Sirius was starting to wonder if an appearance altering enchantment wasn’t involved. But he didn’t make that theory known quite yet, Peter and he will start talking to different groups tomorrow and if they still had nothing then he would bring that theory up. 

When they swung by to the other side of the library to tell Remus what their plans were, they found him by a small pile of Prophets. When they began to reveal their plan, they were hushed and shooed away. Apparently, they were breaking his ‘flow’ whatever that meant. So, they left the other boy to it. 

However, they had no idea how late Remus would take his research. Worried, that Remus once again fell asleep in the library, Sirius begged James to borrow the invisibility cloak to fetch him from the library. It was a couple of hours past curfew and Professor Flitwick was always quick to deduct points when the Marauders were involved. James, of course, lent him to it. Bless the man.  
Sirius skittered down the hallways, making sure to dodge young Filch. He wondered what made any 19 year old want to be caretaker of a dusty old castle. But that was neither here nor there.  
When he got to the first floor, he spied a couple of Hufflepuffs heading towards the Hospital Wing. Seeing his chance and without thinking Sirius bolted and made it in just as the doors closed behind. He had no idea what he was doing! But he got in! One of the girls, started talking to Madame Pomfrey which meant... Sirius shuffled behind the ladies and stood behind the desk. He scanned furiously for the book. Where? Where was it? Shoot! Madame Pomfrey was walking back towards the desk. Sirius pressed his back towards the wall and held his breath. 

Madame Pomfrey, while talking to the girls opened and book and made a couple of notes. There! That has to be it! She then riffled through her seemingly endless drawers and pulled out a couple of concoctions. She then closed the drawers and asked for one of the girls to sit on the bed. With her attention drawn away. Sirius stepped lightly yet swiftly to the book Pomfrey had made notes in. The book was still open! “Edgecombe A. - Menstruation Pain.” Poor girl, but this was it! Carefully lifting the book, he took it behind the desk and sat in the gap of the chair. He flipped furiously to the correct date. Muttering a copying spell, the list of names appeared his arm. 15 or there abouts. Before he could stand and place the book back Madame Pomfrey had come back and sat on her chair. He hugged his knees to his chest making himself as small as possible. James would murder him if his invisibility cloak was confiscated. 

“Accio bed sheet.” He whispered, thinking on his feet. The nearest bedsheet dislodged itself and flew over. He then levitated the sheet, flinging it wildly. The girls began to scream.  
“What in the-!” Madame Pomfrey stood on her feet and began walking over to the mad sheet. Sirius crawled out from under the desk as fast as he could. The girls were already running to the door and he quickly gained on them to follow them out. 

As he cleared the doors, he huffed a laugh. Impossible they said, they never met Sirius Black! Off the high of his daring victory, he raced to the library throwing caution to the wind. When he found Remus, he was not asleep as he supposed but wide awake with a book in his lap and the checkout card in his hand. Sirius threw off the invisibility cloak.  
“It’s Severus.” Remus said bleary eyed and disheveled. 

“What?!” Sirius took a step back unconsciously. “No way! He looks nothing like Septimus, I think we would have noticed at the Ball we were hanging out with Snape! I just got the list from the Hospital Wing we can clear this up.” 

Remus blinked. “Then you will find Severus on that list.”  
Sirius began searching the names, his breath catching when he saw third from the end, 'Severus Snape' written. "How- There must be someone else on this list-" But before he could start listing names, Remus gripped his forearm and showed him a Prophet article pointing to a tiny announcement about Eileen Prince marrying a man called Tobias Snape. Sirius' eyes widened. "But he, he didn't look like Snape!" 

Remus dumped the book he was holding in Sirius' lap. 'Potions for Potential' the cover read. "There are several potions here about enhancing your appearance. And look," Remus slapped down the checkout card and pointed to the 17th name, 'Severus Snape'.  
"Bu-but why?! He hated us?" 

"Sirius, love. The timing makes sense. Two weeks after the ball, Severus Snape was suddenly open to my friendship and to helping you after what was supposedly no catalyst? The Ball was the event that changed his perceptions of us. You saw how awkward he was when James introduced him to us, how he wanted to escape right at the very start." 

He swallowed. "James did say he wasn't sure if the boy was truly in the year below us... I saw him with the replacement wand today too...But what does this mean? What do we do?" 

"It means we invite James to the Three Broomsticks tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! I know I am just the worst for leaving it at a cliff hanger, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks everyone for your patience~ it has been a weird and out of body experience sort of week.
> 
> Once again your kudos and comments bring me a lot of joy and spurs me on to write. Hope to see you all in a week.


	6. Update

Chapter 5 has now updated. I realized I screwed myself over a little by adding a chapter for an author's note previously, buuuut I might do a preview to a new fic as an 8th chapter ;) See you next week!


End file.
